1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door jamb aligning tools and, more particularly, to a door jamb square used to align door jambs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Building construction involves precise measurements and calculations in order for a structure to be properly built. One mistake or miscalculation can be magnified many times over and can result in the redoing and recalculation of substandard work. No construction feature requires more precision and accuracy than setting door jambs.
The related art describes many devices that can be used to properly align door jambs. U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,282 issued to Kronquist outlines the use of a doorframe setting gauge for enabling a workman to quickly and accurately set the jambs of a door frame. The gauge is an inverted L-shape gauge and is fastened to the jamb using standard finishing nails.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,584 issued to Snapp outlines another device that can be used to properly align door jambs. This particular device is less cumbersome to store and transport. This particular device is also adjustable for angles other then 90 degrees between the vertical portion of the device and the horizontal portion of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,225 issued to Darrah outlines the use off an alignment and measuring square for use in the steel fabrication and erector industry. The square is provided with magnetic material along its edge to allow a user to use the magnets to hold the square in place while the door jamb is being set.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,876 issued to Channell outlines the use of a level attachment used with an elongated carpenter""s level for forming an enlarged square, which can be better used to set a door jamb because of this additional length. The carpenter""s level is firmly but temporarily secured to the attachment for easy addition and removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,523 issued to Endris outlines the use of, a carpenter""s square which is uniquely configured for use in commercial construction which utilizes steel framing members. More particularly, this invention relates to a carpenter""s square which is adapted for use in aligning a steel wall stud relative to a steel track to which the stud is to be fastened, such that the stud can be secured squarely to the track.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,112 issued to Stein et al. outlines the use of a door template for cutting a door to fit in a door jamb. After adjustment, the template is removed from the jamb, laid over a door blank, and the proper door size transferred to the door blank by running a marker such as a knife or pen, along the periphery of the template. The door blank is then cut along the marked lines to form a door of proper size to fit the jamb.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,125 issued to Byrn outlines the use of a self-holding square and level which includes mounting holes to allow it to be mounted via screws. These holes are inserted over the protruding screws, thereby holding the leveling square in place. There are also grooves provided in the center of the square to receive a leveling device positioned in various directions.
Although some of the leveling square devices described have a self-holding feature, that self-holding feature can be improved to better secure a leveling device while it is being used to squarely set a door jamb. That""s what is needed, a device that better stabilizes or secures a leveling device to a door jamb being set. With a better way of securing the leveling device to the door jamb, a more accurate and precise setting can be made.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instants invention as claimed. Thus a door jamb square solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The invention is a door jamb square, which was developed as a labor-saving system to allow the rapid and effective placement of door frames and other outer frames, due to its ability to square and stabilize the frames all in one procedure.
For many years, doors have been installed with the aid of a level/straight edge and framing square. The door jamb square in contrast provides ease of installing a door jamb by placing it in the rough opening all squared, while having the level and straight edge attached to the jamb with the use of nailing plates. The nailing plates extend past the jamb, which in turn will help to plumb and square the jamb flush with the wall in the rough opening. This will all be done in one easy step.
The door jamb square is made of two extensions, a vertical extension and a horizontal extension. Both extensions are provided, with bubble spirit levels and are attached forming a right angle, that can be fit into the corner of a door jamb to square that door jamb. The door jamb square is secured to the door jamb using a nailing plate, web plate and a bolt. The web plate is placed within the webbing of the door jamb square, covered by the nailing plate. The web plate and nailing plate each have an aperture aligned and fitted with the bolt. Additional sheetrock screws are used to secure the other side of the nailing plate and door jamb assembly to the door jamb.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to allow the rapid and effective placement of door frames and other outer frames, all in one procedure.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved door jamb square that better secures itself to a door jamb being aligned.
It is another object of the invention to provide a door jamb square that holds and aligns itself against a metal door jamb and is completely self-holding.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a door jamb that can be easily broken down for easy transport or storage.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.